


hopeless hearts just passing through

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller fell in love with strangers on the daily. But he was gay, and they were straight. Imagine his surprise when the boy he fell in love with in the library had a pride sticker on his laptop. </p><p>Lowkey Bellarke, mentioned Wellven, and Bellamy/Miller roommates</p><p>Miller x Monty, Miller's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hopeless hearts just passing through

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt submitted to me on Tumblr: "Miller and Bellamy are roommates, Miller says he's going to the gym a lot but he actually goes to the library because he has a crush on Monty who is always there"

Miller was gay. And he was out. So people knew. But it’s not like he was talking about it every day.

It wasn’t really a big deal anyway. It wasn’t like straight people made a big deal about being straight. He just wasn’t really into wearing pride pins or going to parades. But holy shit, was he into boys. 100%. No playing around.

Specifically, the boy in the library who _did_  have a pride sticker on his laptop.

And okay, Miller fell in love daily. The barista at the Starbucks (who had a girlfriend). The student teacher in his calculus class (engaged–to a girl). His freshman year RA (painfully straight). The boy working the cash register at the university store (heavily flirting with the girl one register over). 

But then he happened to fall in temporary-love with the boy in the library, only to be pleasantly surprised when said boy had a rainbow sticker on his laptop. He often occupied the cubical just by the table Miller frequently sat at, working on one of the whiteboards frantically with elaborate mathematical or chemical equations that Miller couldn’t even hope to understand. He chewed on the caps of his pens. He wrinkled his nose when he was frustrated.

His name was Monty.

Miller learned that after a few weeks when his friend (boyfriend? Miller hoped not) had joined him for a study session, loudly calling him by name. 

“Jasper,” Monty had scolded his friend sharply. “We’re in a library. Don’t you know how to be quiet?”

“ _Don’t you know how to be quiet?_ ” Jasper mimicked in a very high-pitched voice. Monty rolled his eyes then and turned, looking out of the cubicle, only to catch Miller’s gaze then. It was then that Monty offered Miller a small smile in apology for his friend’s loudness, and Miller felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

“Going to the gym,” Miller called out.

He lived in an on-campus apartment with Bellamy. The prices were ridiculous, but an off-campus apartment was even worse, so they managed. Bellamy ducked his head out of the kitchen where he was cooking dinner and frowned. 

“Again?” Bellamy asked. Miller made a sort of face. “You’ve gone every night this week. You’re going to pull a muscle.” 

Miller rolled his eyes. “Am not.”

“Are too.” Bellamy ducked back into the kitchen. “Or wait an hour and I’ll go too so I can spot you.”

“Gotta go now,” Miller said quickly. “Before the evening rush.” Bellamy made a sort of tsking noise which made Miller feel like a kid. Bellamy was a grad student and Miller was a junior, so there was an age gap, but sometimes Bellamy made him feel like he was a toddler while Bellamy was the cool tween who knew everything. “Tomorrow,” he offered.

“Sure, sure,” Bellamy murmured before returning to his pan and pushing around whatever he was making with his spatula. “Have fun.”

* * *

Miller was actually _very_  productive when he went to the library.

Originally he went because he couldn’t study when Bellamy brought Clarke over (they were annoying and couple-y, okay?), it’s not like he was _hoping_  to fall for some stranger who just always happened to be there at the exact same time. Added benefit. That’s all. 

But today someone was in the cubicle that _wasn’t_  Monty and Miller was… well, he was disappointed. But he wasn’t going to throw a hissy fit about it. Instead he settled at his usual table, pulling out his books and getting to work.

About half an hour into it he heard someone murmuring angrily and looked up to find Monty, standing in a huff at the other end of the table Miller was at. He was saying something like _I should just write my name on the wall or something_  and _my cubicle, dammit_. Miller had to bite back his smile. Because in his head, the cubicle was Monty’s too. 

Before he sat down Monty looked up to find Miller watching him, and his angry eyebrows quickly switched into something different. He smiled at Miller, who couldn’t help but smile back, and then he was walking toward him.

“You mind if I sit here?” Monty asked, gesturing to the seat right across from Miller.

“Go for it,” he responded. “Some guy stole your cubicle.” 

Monty grinned then, settling down into the open seat. “It’s a crime, really,” he said. “I’m Monty.”

“Miller.”

Monty arched an eyebrow. “Miller?” he echoed. 

“Nathan,” Miller added. “Nathan Miller.” 

“Nice to meet you, Nathan Miller,” Monty said. He drew his backpack up and started unloading his stuff. “You’re here just as often as I am. Hard classes?”

“Something like that,” Miller murmured.

* * *

Sometime in the next week or so, Miller arrived to find Monty’s cubicle empty and decided to do something stupid.

Before someone else could get there Miller went to the cubicle and spread his things out and got to work. Monty was a good worker. When they sat together previously he mostly kept to himself, clearly immersed in his work, but would look up every now and then and ask a question about Miller. _What’s your major? What year are you? What classes are you here for? Do you need any help in literally any science or math related courses?_ He was a good study partner, even though they weren’t studying the same thing. So he figured he’d save the space for him.

Monty arrived about fifteen minutes later. He stood in the entryway of the cubicle with his arms crossed over his chest and a wicked smile on his face.

“You’re a thief,” Monty said. Miller looked up and couldn’t stop the grin that blossomed on his face. “A great thief, I’ll give you that, because I never expected it. But a thief nonetheless!” 

Miller shook his head slightly unable to wipe away his smile. “I’m willing to share,” he said.

“Well good,” Monty countered, “because I would’ve sat in here regardless. Do you need the whiteboard?” 

And again, the two of them fell into an easy study session. 

About half an hour into it Miller found himself staring at the rainbow sticker on Monty’s laptop. He had it propped open as he looked at his notes, darting back and forth between the computer and the whiteboard as he made frantic calculations. Eventually Monty noticed he was staring.

“Jasper got it for me,” Monty said. 

“Hm?”

“The pride sticker,” Monty said. He capped the dry erase marker and leaned backwards against one of the walls. “He thought it would be funny.”

Miller was confused. So Monty _wasn’t_  gay? “What?”

“When I came out,” Monty said, “I didn’t want it to be a big deal. Jasper–he’s been here a few times with me–we grew up together. He bought me the sticker as a joke.”

“I don’t get how that’s funny,” Miller admitted. 

Monty shrugged. “Me neither. But whatever–I’ve got nothing to hide.” He changed how he was standing, dropping his arms down by his sides. “You mind?”

“Not at all,” Miller said. And then, “Me too.” 

A smile slowly took Monty’s face. “Okay,” he said. And then he went back to work like they hadn’t even brought it up.

* * *

Miller was later to the library than usual, and it was Bellamy’s fault.

“If you’re going to the gym every day,” Bellamy had said, “then you can probably bench press more than me, and that’s not allowed. So I’m coming today.”

“No you’re not.”

“Why not?” Bellamy pressed. “Why can’t we be _those_ roommates? _”_

“You want to be the type of roommates that go to the gym together?” Miller asked. Bellamy had only smirked. “No,” he said again. But he felt like it was an argument that wasn’t over.

And when he finally got to the library, he was huffy. He didn’t pay much attention, just spreading out at his usual table. He’d barely sat down when he heard, “Miller?”

Miller looked up to Monty’s cubicle, finding Clarke there as well. “Clarke?” he called back.

“You know Nate?” Monty asked her.

“Nate?” she echoed, bemused at the use of his given name. “Bellamy told me you were going to the gym together,” she said to Miller, striding out of the cubicle in Miller’s direction.

“You know _Bellamy_?” Monty asked him.

“He’s my roommate,” Miller answered. “I, uh–changed my mind.” 

“You changed your mind?” Clarke said. “You go to the gym _every night_. And you just decided to change your mind today?”

Monty’s face lit up in amusement. “Every night?” he echoed with a bright smile. “Wow, you must be ripped, Nate.” 

“The brain’s a muscle,” he tossed back, and Monty’s smile widened. 

“It’s an _organ_ ,” Monty corrected.

Clarke invited Miller into their cubicle (they were working on chemistry something or other, another thing Miller couldn’t even hope to wrap his brain around) so the three of them could talk without being too loud and risk a nasty glare from someone. When Clarke stepped out to get a cup of coffee Monty swiveled in his chair to face Miller with a smug look on his face. 

“So,” he started. Miller didn’t look up from his work. He had a gut feeling where this was going. “You tell your roommate– _Bellamy_ –that you go to the gym every night?” he asked. “When we _both know_  you’re here every night.”

Miller finally looked up. “I go before.”

“Liar.”

“I go _after_ ,” Miller said, trying not to smile.

Monty shook his head at him, _definitely_  smiling. “What’s wrong with admitting you’re going to the library?” he asked. _My reasons for going_ , Miller thought. 

But before Miller could answer Clarke was back with her coffee. Miller thought it was better that way.

* * *

“Clarke told me she saw you at the library.”

Miller looked up from his Xbox controller with a frown. Clarke was no longer to be trusted. That traitor. And Miller thought they had been friends.

“So what?”

“So gym my ass,” Bellamy said. He crossed the living room before sinking onto the couch beside him. “I can probably bench press more than you.”

Miller scoffed. “Gym or no gym, that’s a bet you’ll lose.” 

“I didn’t say bet. It’s just a fact.” Miller scoffed again but Bellamy grinned before plucking the controller out of Miller’s hand. “Raven’s having a party tonight,” he said, trying to seem nonchalant. But Bellamy was not nonchalant. At all. Ever. “We’re going.”

“Why?” Miller asked.

“Because Wells is turning 21, and Raven’s very excited about it,” Bellamy said. Miller made a face. “Monty’ll be there.” Ah, he knew it! Miller turned to his friend and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Why did you add that?” Miller asked.

“Thought it would sweeten the pot.” Miller’s frown deepened, and Bellamy looked victorious. He didn’t even need to _say_  anything. Bellamy always won, somehow. “He’s a cool guy, Monty is.” 

“Bellamy,” Miller warned. 

“Really smart,” he added with a smile. He was focused on the screen, pressing buttons on the controlled frantically to shoot the targets. 

“ _Bellamy_.” 

“Clarke told me he goes to the library almost every night,” Bellamy carried on, still smiling. “And I mean– _you_  go to the library every night…”

“Bellamy,” Miller snapped. “Don’t stick your nose in shit you don’t understand.”

“Just because I’m not gay doesn’t mean I don’t understand what having a _crush_ is, Miller.” Miller huffed, sinking down onto the couch. This was an argument he had definitely lost. “Go for it.”

* * *

With one glance at Wells, his arm around Raven’s waist looking happy to be with friends but not excited to be the center of attention, Miller grabbed a beer from a cooler and stepped on the back porch. 

It was a cool night and he twisted the cap off with his hands before flinging it into a nearby trashcan. He’d only taken one sip of his drink before the sliding door opened again and out stepped Monty. They traded a smile before Monty dug in his pocket and pulled out a blunt. 

They were silent as he lit it, and Miller watched Monty take a long drag before blowing out the puff of smoke. He offered it to Miller wordlessly who shook his head and lifted his beer another time. 

“My dad’s a cop,” Miller said.

“Oh. Shit. Sorry.” 

Miller laughed. “I don’t mind. I just–I think I might end up in law enforcement one day and I don’t need that on my conscious.”

“Your loss,” Monty said with a grin. He took another hit. “You want to go into law enforcement?”

“Maybe,” Miller admitted. “I don’t know.”

Monty hesitated. “You’re getting an English degree,” he pointed out.

“I’m aware.”

Monty took another hit, this one longer than before. When he exhaled the smoke that filled the air seemed to go on forever. “You’re a drama nerd, aren’t you?” Monty asked. Miller smirked, taking another drink. “Shit, you totally are!” Monty grinned. “Crap, you’re cute.” 

Miller felt his heart do a weird flip inside of his chest and he quickly lifted his beer back up to his lips. Bellamy and Clarke had planned something, Miller could feel it in his veins. He wanted to change the subject nonchalantly, talk about something else, but no words were coming to his mind because _Monty called him cute_. God, Miller felt like an idiot. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t crossed paths before,” Monty finally said after taking another puff. “I mean, I hang out with Bellamy all the time.”

“Yeah?”

“Because of Clarke,” Monty clarified. “I feel like we should’ve ended up meeting at some place other than the library. Like a party, or a football game, or something.”

“Yeah,” Miller agreed. But... he kind of liked how he met Monty. Away from their friends, seeing him in his natural habitat. With messy hair and frantic eyes, when smudges on his hands from working on the whiteboard, with a smile that felt like a secret just for the two of them. He lifted his beer back to his mouth and took a drink. “Oh well.”

“Oh well,” Monty agreed. “I have to tell you something,” Monty said. 

Miller arched an eyebrow at him, not sure what to expect. “Okay?”

“You’ll either find it endearing or creepy.” 

Miller couldn’t help the smile that found his face. “Okay,” he said again.

Monty took another hit of his blunt before looking out across the backyard, shaking his head ever so slightly. “I never used to be in that cubicle,” he said. “The one we always sit at now.”

“Yes you were,” Miller pointed out. “I know, because...” he trailed off. Would Monty find it endearing or creepy? Monty spun to look at him. “You’ve always been in that cubicle.”

“I have _not_ ,” Monty said. “I moved when I noticed the cute guy a few tables down.” Miller felt his face grow hot. He looked back across the yard. He’d fallen in temporary-love so many times when strangers, he never expected any of those strangers to actually become friends with him. Or to maybe feel some sort of way back.

And, to be fair, they weren’t strangers anymore. It wasn’t an unfounded feeling that was inside of Miller. He _liked_ Monty. Monty could make him smile. He was smart and genuine and there was just something about him that made Miller feel warm.

“Oh,” Miller murmured.

“I never considered that the cute boy a few tables down would notice _me_ ,” Monty nearly hummed. His eyes were in Miller’s direction, waiting, hoping for something. 

Time to bite the bullet.

Miller took another swig of his beer. “Are you trying to get an admission out of me, Monty Green?” 

Monty grinned. “Maybe. Is it working?” 

“Maybe,” Miller echoed. Monty’s grin was permanently pressed to his face and Miller was struggling against the one that wanted to take his face as well. Miller was never very good at _these_  conversations, so it was blocky and awkward when the words, “You make me smile,” came out.

It sounded wrong, but it also sounded right. And Monty laughed while Miller shook his head, embarrassed. Monty crossed the few steps it took to get to Miller and with his free hand cupped his cheek, tugging him down so he could kiss him. Miller smiled against Monty’s mouth. It was quick and warm and Miller reached forward with his own free hand, fisting Monty’s shirt and not allowing him to pull back too far. 

“Not so fast,” Miller murmured when Monty’s lips were no longer against his own. He placed his beer bottle down on the ledge of the porch and pulled Monty back to him with both hands. 

* * *

“Got you something.” Miller turned his head when he heard Monty entering the cubicle, looking smug. He swiveled in his chair as Monty tossed something small in his direction. Miller reacted on instinct, dropping the pen that was in his hand and reaching out to catch it.

It was a pride pin. 

He laughed, shaking his head at Monty. “Unnecessary,” he told him. “But thanks.” 

Monty grinned as he started digging in his backpack for his laptop. “It’s a _disservice_ ,” Monty said. “For you to not have an identifying button.” Miller shook his head at him. “I spent weeks trying to figure it out and there was _nothing_. It’s a disservice to _everyone_.”

Miller laughed another time, still shaking his head as he pinned the button on his backpack. “Sorry for wasting so much time then,” Miller said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“You should be.” Monty uncapped one of his many dry erase markers and started writing out some sort of equation. 

“Well this way there’s more competition,” Miller said, lounging backwards in his seat. “Thought you wanted me all for yourself?”

“Don’t be a tease, Nate,” Monty said with a grin. “We _both_ know you’re not looking anywhere else when you have the whole package right here.” Miller’s eyes dropped down to Monty’s short when he said package and Monty frowned, pointing his marker at him. “That was not intended to be sexual.”

“Didn’t say it was.”

Monty walked over to Miller then, grabbing both of his cheeks before kissing him once. “Maybe later,” he murmured against Miller’s mouth. Miller laughed as Monty stepped away, back to work on his equation with a smug expression on his face. 

This was easy. This was right.

* * *

 

Miller packed his bag quietly before slinging it over his shoulder and exiting his bedroom. On the couch in the living room sat Bellamy and Clarke, his arm over her shoulder with her nestled in his side asleep. 

“Gym?” Bellamy asked sleepily. It was later than usual, and Miller wasn’t even sure the gym was open. He shook his head. A smile took Bellamy’s face. “Library?” he asked.

“Monty’s,” Miller said. He turned when a smile threatened to take his face, but Bellamy certainly knew. 

“Mmm. Okay. Have fun.” 

“We’re studying,” Miller told him, starting for the door.

Bellamy laughed. “Studying. Because you two have so many classes in common.” In fact, they had absolutely no classes in common. 

“We have other things in common,” Miller tossed back as he reached the door.

Bellamy laughed again. “I’m sure you do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never sure how go with modern AUs when it comes to The 100. I never know if I'm using creative freedom when it comes to tweaking personalities and such, but I hope I did okay! Obviously I love these nerds an insane amount.
> 
> You can find my on Tumblr @madgesundersee, probably talking about Nathan Miller.


End file.
